Sacrifice and Nightmare
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: Chapter 1: Leo's worst nightmare... losing a brother.  Chapter 2: SAINW Aftermath nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Karai circled around me.

"So this is how it will end, Leonardo?" the Japanese woman asked, blades glinting in the candle light. I gritted my teeth and my hands curled around the handles of my katanas.

My eyes flitted across the room. Don was attending to Raph's wounds. Mikey waspassing Don bandages, tossing worried looks over his shoulder towards me every now and then.

Once more my eyes strayed to the body in the corner. The Shredder was finished, so why , you ask, was Karai threatening me? Same reason I would threaten her if she harmed my brothers: Revenge.

"I guess so, Karai," I replied. I took a fighting stance.

"At least you shall perish with honour," Karai smirked, as she too, took a fighting stance.

My mind started racing. I was weak from injuries I had hidden from Don, a lack of sleep I had hidden from Don, and I was worried for my family. I tried my best to clear my mind, to block out the pain and sleepiness, and focus on the task at hand.

"There is no honour with failure," Karai suddenly said. I blinked, confused. Where was she going with this?

Karai smirked again. "And death is failure. So, I guess you shall depart this world, honourless."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Donny look up, alarmed, as he helped Raph sit up. Mikey supported Raph as Donny stood slowly, pulling out his bo. Our eyes met, and a wordless communication passed between us. I nodded towards Donny ever so slightly, and turned back to Karai, who opened her mouth to speak.

"Honour is-"

"Just shut up Karai!" I snapped, annoyed. I blinked again. That was the first time I had out and out told Karai to shut up.

Karai hissed. "You will not speak to me with such disrespect!" She lunged towards me, swords outstretched towards my heart.

Everything seemed to slow down. I positioned my swords to protect myself, but then a figure jumped in front of me. A green figure with a shell and in this case, a purple bandana.

"DONNY!" I yelled for my brother as Karai's swords sank into his plastron. I rasied my words, and in a single stroke, removed Karai's arm from her body. She screamed in agony and cluthed at her stump of an arm; her sword protruded from my brother's chest;

I lurched awake, screaming.

"Leo!" Donny's alarmed voice calmed me down. I reached for him in the darkened room, and my hands finally found him. I pulled him aginst me in a crushing hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Leo?" My little brother's voice was oft and confused. He patted my shoulder, comforting me more than he knew.

My breath hitched in my throat as I told him, "You're alive!"

"Yeah, I am." Donny touched my shoulder gently. "Want to talk about it?"

Instead of answering, I touched his plastron, above his heart, just to be sure there was no deep cut causing the life to bleed out of my genius brother.

"Leo, why do you keep muttering 'No sword. No sword!'" Realization hit my brother. "Nightmare?"

I nodded, and just clutched Donny closer. He was here and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: ...Don't ask. Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a SAINW fic, but I haven't seen the full episode, so forgive me for any errors.**

**THIS IS FOR YOU BOO! (For those of you who are wondering who the shell Boo is, it's MarietheManiac) I know how much you love brotherly fluff. And you too, Peechy-Keen. Thanks for all the help. **

**Anyway, please review. **

**...Bye!**

Leo was gone. Raph was gone. Mikey was gone. Master Splinter was long gone. And I was all alone. No family. No brothers. No father. No hope.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sat bolt upright in bed, a light coat of sweat covering me. My head pounded, my heart squeezed uncomfortably. I breathed heavily, chest heaving, tears clouding my eyes.

I buried my face in my hands. Why couldn't I be stronger? Tougher? Able to cope? It was all an alternate world; it wasn't really harming my family! And yet, I couldn't stop the sobs that burst through my carefully constructed dam, keeping all these thoughts back where my brothers wouldn't notice anything was amiss.

But, apparently, I wasn't crying silently. My breathing and tears masked the sound of my door opening, and someone crossing the room to sit on the bed beside me.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I jumped.

"Shhhhhhhh... Donny, what's wrong?" Leo said softly. I sniffled and turned away.

"N-no-th-thing," I said, trying to cover up my blunder of revealing how upset I was. Leo sighed and place another hand on my other shoulder.

"Donny, I want the truth," he said, and I shook my head.

"Don't ask me that, Leo," I begged, and I was appalled to realize how pathetic and small my voice sounded. Now Leo would become extremely suspicious.

Leo moved his hands away, and took my chin in his hands. He turned my face to his and looked me directly in the eye. "Donatello, we both know you need to talk about this. Now, start talking."

I looked down at the floor and told Leo everthing. Sometimes he'd stiffen, or suck in a breath of air, but for the most part, he just let me talk, rubbing my shell comfortingly every now and then.

"And then... R-Raph d-died t-too... h-holding your hand..." Leo shushed me when I started to dissolve into tears again.

"It's alright Donny. None of this really happened. We're all here, and we all love you. We won't leave you." Leo pulled me towards him, and enveloped me in a hug.

And I knew, everything would always be this way. No more nightmares.

**A/N: I feel as though they're OOC. T_T Phooey. Anyway, review please, cuz it means alot. Fat-free organic cookie for the next reviewer? No? Okay how about a sundae of your choice, with sprinkles of your own choice? Ooooo, bet I got your attention now.**


End file.
